Vampire Wings
by gabbers17
Summary: Iggy and Gazzy have had enough with their boring school...but they find nothing is as it seems when they go to pick up their dogs at the Doggy-Day-Care in town. NOT A CROSSOVER...FAX, IggyXoc
1. Oh Brothers

**A/N: Okay, guys. I'm posting this for my sister on the account I made for her. (My account is MissStud...check out my stories :) She has already written the first four chapters...but they are all REALLLYYY short. She likes writing her chapters like James Patterson (you know, his are always like one or two pages...this is the equivalent fanfic style) so please bear with her and R&R!!! PLEASE!!!!!!! make my sis happy? love you guys...READ!!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own...wish I did though...only own the OC's.**

Chapter 1: Oh Brothers

-Iggy-

"School's out!" Gazzy and I yelled as we raced out of the door, well, only one of us made it out. I bumped into the side of the door.

"I still haven't gotten used to these double-door things." I mumbled, as I finally came out of the red and green building. I walked toward the flock where Nudge, Fang, Angle, and Max were walking out in a group, as usual (of course Gazzy told me 'cause I can't see). "Hey guys, guess what?!" I asked sarcastically, "We have two days of vacation and then we go back to school! Yeah!" Then I realized I was jumping up and down like a guy in my class who is in Special ED. Weird.

-Max-

As soon as I heard Iggy complain again about our new school, I was ready to throw him in the garbage can and send him to Djibouti. "Djibouti?" Angel questioned, obviously reading thoughts.

"He _does_ get annoying." I replied. Angel nodded as if to say; 'Ya think?' He always complains about our new school and how it's so ordinary, his class is so boring, yada, yada, yada. "Iggy..." I tried to start, "We'd much rather have flying classes and other abnormal stuff too, but this is what we have and Dr. Martinez thinks it will be good for us. Can't you just----"

"Doesn't it make you just want to......to....." Iggy started to ask, trying to think of the word.

"Blow it up?!" Gazzy (unfortunately) hollered, as if to be proud. God, what was up with these kids and blowing up stuff?!

"EXACTLY!" Iggy answered. Oh crap. Oh brother. ----make that: broth_ers_. Why do I have to have brothers that love to blow up things? I knew what was coming as soon as the Gasman said it. That word "Blow up". Not. So. Good.

-Iggy-

"Hey Gazzy, don't you hate this school too?"

"Uh, yeah dude, but you know Max isn't gonna buy it......unless we blow up the school or something!" At that split second, his face met mine.

**A/N: So yeah...short. and BTW, THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER!!!! (in case the title of the story led you off.) NOW REVIEW PORFAVOR!**


	2. What is that Smell?

**A/N: Again, this is MissStud posting for my sister. She doesnt really understand how to publish things yet, haha. But anyway, READ and the go to my profile and read mine :)**

**Disclaimer: Technically, we do own the books...except _Angel Experiment_...  
JP: Um...really? Did you write them? Do you get money for them every time someone else buys them?  
Us: ....No.....  
JP: Exactly.

* * *

**

--Iggy—

This'll be fun. "You thinkin' what I'm thinkin?" Before he got to answer, Max and the flock raced toward us, through the crowd of students.

--Max—

"You guys! We forgot to pick up Total and Akila from Doggie Day-Care! We gotta fly!" I held Iggy's hand tightly, and we raced behind the fields with our super-speed and went far back into the woods until we took off. Our shining wings soaring through the air like eagles. I wish you were here to see it. I felt the refreshing air fill my wings and suck up all the sweat from the hot sun. We were going about 85 miles per hour trying to arrive at Doggie Day-Care as soon as possible, or else Total might have a fit. Of Course Akila minded but at least she didn't have that annoying 10 year-old voice.

Suddenly, I smelled something I've smelt before and never want to smell again.

Gazzy's super powers.

Ah man! What did he eat this morning? Even when we _don't _eat anything (which is very rare), his powers always seem to...how should I say it? _Kick in..._ Trust me; you never want to be here when he does it. Usually, I'd rather be dead, but sometimes I don't have a choice. I looked around to see if anyone smelled it besides me, but what am I saying?

The _whole world _can smell it when he farts! But I still looked around. They noticed. Their noses where all scrunched up; their eyes were watering and they were gagging. Yeah. I know. It's that bad. I realized I was doing the same.

"Gazzy!" everyone shouted.

"Oops?" Gazzy tried, unsuccessfully. Okay. We're 10 miles away. Almost there. Thank the Lord we can fly. I glanced around at the flock to see what they were doing. Gazzy and Iggy were muttering and talking about stuff, and Nudge and Angel were playing Category (don't ask why, I have no idea,) and Fang was.....smiling at me? This is _definitely_ not normal for him to be smiling at me that randomly with no reason... This is gonna get pretty interesting...

"You look so pretty in the moonlight." Fang commented. Okaaaay? Was it just me, or did he just say I look pretty in the moonlight? It's not even nighttime! That was sweet and all, but...embarrassing. Okay...this is kind of awkward...maybe I'm just imagining it...did I really have _that _many strong feelings for him? Life is so confusing now-a-days.

--Nudge—

"Oh yeah..." Oh jeez, I know I'm butting in and all, but maybe I should explain Fang's weird behavior. No. Yes? No? I know I should because sooner or later Max is gonna wanna know. "Uh well...."

She was making that "What now?" face.

"Well you see..." Oh boy she's really gonna take_ this_ well. "I was going to the nurse to get a mint because my throat kind of felt weird, so I saw Fang...and apparently...well," Oh jeez...she's gonna get a kick out of this....

"Uh....Fang wasn't feeling real good 'cause he ate something weird at lunch from the cafeteria, and I think he was allergic or something, so...I know it sounds stupid but the school nurse told me herself that she thought it looked really severe because his stomach started swelling, and he had bad gas..."

Oh, oops, I don't think I was supposed to mention that...well good thing Fang doesn't really care right now.

"Well..._and _the nurse's shoes were _so _horrible and out of style! And—"

"Eh hem?" Max butted in, of course.

"And…she gave him some medicine that might make him act weird, at least that's what she said....so...yeah..." I finished. This wouldn't be so bad..I guess...it'll make Fang and her even, like when Angle told me about the little "incident" with Max expressing _her _feelings with _him_ at the doctor (accidentally,) with that laughing gas stuff.

Oh! Yes! We're at Doggie Day-Care! I'll just....you know...try to change the subject! Yes! Good idea!

"Oh look! We're here! Doggie Day-Care!" Hopefully they'll focus on _that _and not on what we were just talking about.

I could almost sense Angel saying "Good luck with that."

"You're so beautiful! In every single way! Yes words don't bring you down! Nooooo! So don't you bring me down, today!"

But Fang _has _to say something else! Ugh....Nice goin' Fang!

--Fang—

This felt good expressing my feelings even though I'm probably like in a dream or something. I mean, I would never sing this stuff in front of _Max. _Hahaha! Doody-ludoo! Hehe! I don't really know what I'm doing but I don't really care!

"You're so....." What is _that_? A green?...Cloud?...What....kinda...smell...is...tha...who cut the lights out...?

* * *

**A/N: So, Did ya like? R&R PLEASE!**

**And, wasn't MAX so much better than _Final Warning?!?!??! _It was SO GOOD.  
**


End file.
